Operation MEET
by Crypticsnofire
Summary: When Wally gets to mee the the penpal who he loves, will he find out a horrible secret? (FINISHED!)
1. Chapter 1: Tokyo

Chapter 2: The first day

Wally walked out of the car and got his things from the trunk. He was a

little nervous sleeping in the same room with a girl. He had never had

a girlfriend because of Kuki always on his mind. He waited for her to

come out.

"I'll show you my room!" Kuki said and she ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shouted Wally and he chased after her.

He saw her go through a door and we ran through it. Little did he

know, Kuki's room was very cramped. He was about to slow down and look

around, but instead he tripped and landed right on top of the bed where

Kuki lay. She let out an "oof" as he fell upon her. His head landed right

where her chest was.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Ill just put my stuff over here," He said while getting

up. His face was burning up. This had never happened to him before...

"Oh, yes, please set up your stuff. Ill be downstairs. Its almost 7,

so we will eat dinner soon." Wally nodded.

He got a good look around the room. It was filled with pictures of boy

bands, pink fluffy things, and a few rainbow monkeys. He choked when he

looked around. He didn't know that she was such a girly girl...

Wally unpacked and went downstairs. 'Oh, wow. I cant believe that just

happened. And I landed right there! I don't feel so good... I hope Kuki

isn't mad at me...'

He went downstairs and saw Kuki. Instead of sitting at a table with

chairs, she sat at what looked like a very low table. She wasn't sitting

on a chair either. She beckoned him to her and he sat next to her. He

tried to copy the position of her legs, but in the end gave up and sat

down cross-legged. Kuki's mother served dinner. SUSHI!!! Wally had never

tried this before. And what was this funny green stuff? And this

pinkish stuff too? Kuki read the confused look on his face.

"Don't tell me you've never tried Sushi before! Here, Ill show you how

to eat it," and she gracefully took her chopsticks and showed him. He

tried his best and did pretty well. He ended up liking the food, but he

took about 45 minutes to eat. Kuki had gone upstairs by then. Wally had

been flying for over 12 hours, so he wanted so sleep. He walked right

into Kuki's room without knocking.

"EEEEEK!" she screamed. She was dressing!

"ah! SORRY!" and he closed the door while his face turned a

tomato-red. She was in her room changing... and he saw her...her...her... ugh. Not a good

start. He waited for her to finish and she got out. "Uh, please knock

first." And she scurried downstairs.

'How could I be so stupid! Your getting to meet the girl of your

dreams and you have already totally screwed up! I mean, GET A GRIP! I wanted

to see her but not THAT much of her! Oh boy, this might be a longer

trip than I thought.'

Wally stripped down to his boxers and lay on his futon. Within minutes

he had fallen asleep.

It was about 2 o'clock in the morning when he woke up. He was going to

go to the bathroom when he found he was being held down to his bed.

What was going on? He looked around and saw that Kuki was sleeping with

him! His face turned red again and whispered, "Kuki...? Kuki...? Can you

please get into your own bed? KUKI!!!" He said louder which woke her up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Its just... I thought u were cold. I usually sleep with

my, uh, well, nevermind. The point is, I lost it and I needed something

to hug."

"Well, could you give me a warning or something? You know, I'm still

kinda new to this stuff."

"Well, sorry! Next time I'll let your shiver to death!"

"Ah, I didn't mean it that way! Im just not used to all this! I live

in Australia, not Japan!"

"Hmmm... sorry."

He found he didn't really need to go the bathroom after. Actually, he

couldn't. Kuki was still clinging tight onto him as she fell back

asleep. this is gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter 2: The first day

Wally walked out of the car and got his things from the trunk. He was a

little nervous sleeping in the same room with a girl. He had never had

a girlfriend because of Kuki always on his mind. He waited for her to

come out.

"I'll show you my room!" Kuki said and she ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shouted Wally and he chased after her.

He saw her go through a door and we ran through it. Little did he

know, Kuki's room was very cramped. He was about to slow down and look

around, but instead he tripped and landed right on top of the bed where

Kuki lay. She let out an "oof" as he fell upon her. His head landed right

where her chest was.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Ill just put my stuff over here," He said while getting

up. His face was burning up. This had never happened to him before...

"Oh, yes, please set up your stuff. Ill be downstairs. Its almost 7,

so we will eat dinner soon." Wally nodded.

He got a good look around the room. It was filled with pictures of boy

bands, pink fluffy things, and a few rainbow monkeys. He choked when he

looked around. He didn't know that she was such a girly girl...

Wally unpacked and went downstairs. 'Oh, wow. I cant believe that just

happened. And I landed right there! I don't feel so good... I hope Kuki

isn't mad at me...'

He went downstairs and saw Kuki. Instead of sitting at a table with

chairs, she sat at what looked like a very low table. She wasn't sitting

on a chair either. She beckoned him to her and he sat next to her. He

tried to copy the position of her legs, but in the end gave up and sat

down cross-legged. Kuki's mother served dinner. SUSHI!!! Wally had never

tried this before. And what was this funny green stuff? And this

pinkish stuff too? Kuki read the confused look on his face.

"Don't tell me you've never tried Sushi before! Here, Ill show you how

to eat it," and she gracefully took her chopsticks and showed him. He

tried his best and did pretty well. He ended up liking the food, but he

took about 45 minutes to eat. Kuki had gone upstairs by then. Wally had

been flying for over 12 hours, so he wanted so sleep. He walked right

into Kuki's room without knocking.

"EEEEEK!" she screamed. She was dressing!

"ah! SORRY!" and he closed the door while his face turned a

tomato-red. She was in her room changing... and he saw her...her...her... ugh. Not a good

start. He waited for her to finish and she got out. "Uh, please knock

first." And she scurried downstairs.

'How could I be so stupid! Your getting to meet the girl of your

dreams and you have already totally screwed up! I mean, GET A GRIP! I wanted

to see her but not THAT much of her! Oh boy, this might be a longer

trip than I thought.'

Wally stripped down to his boxers and lay on his futon. Within minutes

he had fallen asleep.

It was about 2 o'clock in the morning when he woke up. He was going to

go to the bathroom when he found he was being held down to his bed.

What was going on? He looked around and saw that Kuki was sleeping with

him! His face turned red again and whispered, "Kuki...? Kuki...? Can you

please get into your own bed? KUKI!!!" He said louder which woke her up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Its just... I thought u were cold. I usually sleep with

my, uh, well, nevermind. The point is, I lost it and I needed something

to hug."

"Well, could you give me a warning or something? You know, I'm still

kinda new to this stuff."

"Well, sorry! Next time I'll let your shiver to death!"

"Ah, I didn't mean it that way! Im just not used to all this! I live

in Australia, not Japan!"

"Hmmm... sorry."

He found he didn't really need to go the bathroom after. Actually, he

couldn't. Kuki was still clinging tight onto him as she fell back

asleep. this is gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Chapter 3

Wally woke up to find that he was looking right up Kuki's nightshirt. He immedeatly closed his eyes praying that he wouldn't see that again. She hummed a pretty song until she left the room. Wally finally opened his eyes. He saw a note placed on his bed.

Dear Wally,  
I am going to school today. I wont be going to school any other day of the week though. I just have finals and I don't want to miss them. I'll talk to you later! Bi!  
  
Kuki

Wally sighed. Yesterday had been awkward, but today he wanted to get to know her better. He didn't know what on earth to do in Japan, so he just walked around the neighborhood. Then he decided to have a look at the stores. He found one store that liked. It was an anime comic store filled with his favorite series. DBZ! He read a few of them that weren't published yet in America yet(They were Japanese with English subtitles) and was entertained for about 2 hours. Kuki wasn't getting home for another 4 hours. He decided to go back to Kuki's place and watch tv. He soon found out that TV was in Japanese, not English. All the English shows were out of date and in Japanese. He grunted and went up to Kuki's room. _Doing a little bit of scavenger hunting shouldn't hurt, right?_ So he looked through her room.

He was in there for about an hour until he gave up on finding anything good. He got up and hit his head on something hard. He had never noticed a pretty wooden box that was hidden on her dresser. He opened it and looked inside to find a piece of paper that said MUSHI! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!!! _It sounds private... but I'm not Mushi, now am I? I guess I could..._ and before he could control himself, he began to look into the box. Inside was a book. Wally figured it was a journal. He picked it up to find 4 more in there! He took them all out. They had a number on each one of them. Wally decided to start with number one. It was green and had little dragons on it. He began to read.  
  
Dear Diary,

Today school was horrible! I forgot my homework and teacher punished me! When I went to recess I was sad. No one wants to be my friend. I want to make friends and I'm friendly, but no one will accept me. Maybe I'll run away. My only friend is someone whom I never met. His name is Wally. I met him on the internet today. We got signed together as pen pals on a website. He was really nice, but a little mean. Just a little. He talked to me a lot! I'm glad. I have a sort of friend like Wally. At least I have one good thing in my life.

Kuki, 5-30-95

Wally was shocked. Eager to find more, he pressed on reading the book until he heard a knock and an IM HOME! HE panicked and put all the books back in the box. Kuki came in her room to find Wally just sitting there.

"You weren't sitting here the whole day, were you?!" Wally shook his head and said, "Nah, I went and read a little at the stores."

She smiled. "Well, since were together at last, I want to get to know you better! Let's take a walk and talk!" Wally smiled. HE wanted more than anything to get Kuki's attention. So they walked. They walked for hours on end talking about things they never told each other. At dinner time, they came in and ate. Wally got fairly better at chopsticks. He was going to go straight into her room, but he knocked.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in? It's Wally."

"Oh! Of course!" and he walked in.  
Wally shifted around uncomfortably. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but he was a little shy. Instead he asked, "How was school?"  
They started talking about school until a topic came up. Wally asked, "So... you like any guys at school?" He wanted to know if she liked him, but he couldn't ask her directly.

"Why would I tell you something like that?"

"I just want to know!"

"Well, I don't want to tell you!"

"Okay okay! God... are you pmsing?"

"WHAT?!"

"What? Is it something I said?"

"YES! I am not pmsing! I just don't feel comfortable talking like this! That's all!"

"Well you don't have to shout!"

"Why are you wondering anyway?"

"It was just a question!"

"WHY?!"

"Jeez, look who's got a bee in her undies."

"WHAT?!"

Wally had had enough. He had insulted the love of his life and got in a fight. Wally had a very short temper and an even shorter tolerance for fighting. Soon he began talking without realizing what he was saying.

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW! GOD! IVE LOVED YOU SINCE I TALKED TO YOU! YOU WERE MY FIRST FRIEND! YOU ARE MY ONLY FRIEND! I READ YOUR DIARY! IT'S THE SAME FOR YOU! I KNOW IT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME! AND FIGHTING WITH YOU GETS ME PISSED! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT WITH YOU! I WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER KUKI SANBAN! IVE LOVED YOU FOREVER! IVE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND! I WOULD NEVER LET HOPE SLIP FROM MY GRASP! I KNEW I MIGHTVE NEVER MET YOU BUT I DID! AND WHEN I DID I WANTED TO NEVER LEAVE! YOU HELD MY HAND! I FELL ON YOU! THOSE MIGHTVE BEEN EMBARRASING, BUT THEY WERE SOME OF THE BEST MOMENTS IM MY LIFE! I GOT MYSELF WORKED UP TO MEET YOU AND NOW YOU HATE ME! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4: A hidden secret?

Chapter 4

Kuki was shocked. She had no idea the Wally loved her. And he read her diary! But... she didn't know what to do. She just lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling while Wally was trying to get her attention. He soon gave up and fell asleep still not noticing what he had said.

_Does he...love me? Does he really love me? But, I can't love him. I CAN'T! Why does it have to be this way? Wally is the best friend I ever had. I wish I could love him, but I can't. I wish I could. My feelings have been locked up ever since I was young. I've always wanted to love you Wally, but I can't, I just...can't._

The next morning, Wally woke up and saw Kuki still lying in her bed. He tried to wake her, but he couldn't. He waited until she woke.

"Took you long enough!"

"I...I..." she stuttered. Tears flew down her cheeks. She whispered, "I'm sorry Wally," and ran outside. Wally just stared at her. He started to chase her. Thoughts poured into his head.

_Oh no, what did I just say? Wait... AHHHHHHH! I REMEMBER! I REMEMEBER WHAT I SAID LAST NIGHT! Oh no, she must hate me. She must not love me... What will I do? I came here on a whim and I let myself down. What will I do? Maybe I should've forgotten about her... no, that's impossible. You never forget your first friend. Never. Loving her isn't something I chose, its something that happened. What is wrong with me?! AM I GETTING SOFTER?! _

He finally caught up with her and stopped. She was crying on the sidewalk with her head in her hands. Wally put his arm around her.

"Kuki, I'm really sorry for whatever I did. I have this temper that kind of-"

"NO!" she screamed," IT'S NOT THAT! Its..." she paused.

"Kuki, you can tell me. I'll still love you, no matter what you say."

"No Wally, you won't love me. You CAN'T!"

Wally was surprised by this behavior. Why couldn't he love her? He had to love her. She was his only hope. She was the one thing that he was thankful for. She was the light in the darkness of his soul.

"Please, Kuki. Just tell me. I won't laugh like I used to. I promise."

"I... I can't."

"Please." He said sorrowfully. Having her cry made him felt like all the blame was on him. It made him feel guilty about what he had done. This was supposed to be cheerful, not saddening. He needed to do something to calm her down.

"Kuki?"

"WHAT?!"

With that, Wally took her face in his hands and pulled her toward him. He kissed her and made sure the moment lasted. Kuki seemed shocked, but she agreed with the kiss. She kissed him back and stopped crying. Wally turned bright red. Kuki blushed a pink color.

"I'm sorry Wally. I'm not allowed to love you."

"Why Kuki? Why?"


	5. Chapter 5: Kuki's Heart

Chapter 5

Kuki looked at Wally. She stood up and looked deep into his green eyes.

"Wally, I do love you. I love you more than anyone in the world. But I can't love you. I was born into the Sanban family to take charge of a very prominent business. We have over 100 stores placed in Japan. I am...betrothed to a man whom I do not like at all. He is mean, obnoxious, and never talks to me unless he is insulting me or telling me to do something! I love you more than anything Wally! But I can't love you because it would cause turmoil... I would have to leave the family."

Wally had never been in a place where you could leave a family just because of a business.

"Can't you just leave?"

Kuki shook her head. "Wally, I wish I could. My mother is ill with a horrible sickness. She will die this year. My sister Mushi is too young to run a business and my father left my mother when I was young. I have no cousins or other relatives, so I have no choice. We could hand the company to another company, but we would go bankrupt and live among the streets."

Wally was shocked. Why? Why did it have to be this way? His face suddenly boiled with anger. He loved her but she wasn't allowed to love him? Couldn't she just break off the engagement? He wanted to ask her all these questions, but he had no right. He knew he had no right to ask about her culture. He was afraid that he would offend her.

"But Kuki..."

"Wally, you've given me what no one else could give me. You gave me friend and someone who I could trust with anything. You've given me something to live for. I want to marry you Wally, but I cannot. I am not allowed."

He was surprised the she wanted to marry him. _I wonder if she meant to say that aloud?_ His brain thought of many things to try to get he back, but he could think of nothing. He grabbed her hand and walked her home, still thinking, a tear falling from his eye.

"When are you getting married?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. They flew down her red cheeks and she sobbed, "In 3 days."


	6. Chapter 6: Dispair

Chapter 6

"WHAT?!" Wally was outraged. She was only 16 and she had to get married to this guy she didn't like! "Kuki, you can't marry him. I won't allow it!"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" she said, crying, "YOU HAVE NO SAY! My family has already decided for me. You can't do anything to stop it. If you want to come to the wedding, I'm inviting you. But PLEASE... don't be sad Wally. Please...please..." And with that, she fainted and Wally caught her. He took her to bed and lay her down. He made sure no one was in her room, so he kissed her goodnight. Before he went to sleep, he decided to read journal 2 from Kuki. Most of it was about the conversations that they had together. However, one entry struck his eye.

WHY? WHY?! I don't want to be betrothed! I'm only 10! I don't want to get married to some random guy! I want to marry Wally!

I met him today, this betrothed of mine. He was rude and mean. He took my favorite rainbow monkey and threw in out the window! He doesn't listen to anything I have to say! He doesn't even like me! And I don't like him! Why do we have to be married? I asked my mom if I could not get married, but she said no! I have no choice! Shouldn't I be the one to choose? I want to choose who I want to marry! I have only one friend, so he is my choice. He is the kindest person I've ever met. I want to marry Wally, not this stupid Hideki! I don't want Wally to know what is happening. I don't know if he likes me or not. I just don't want this to happen!

Kuki

Wally read this entry over and over again. She wanted to marry him when they were only ten? And why was she forced to do things that she didn't want to do? Wally didn't understand. Tears flooded his eyes as he looked at Kuki. She was so innocent. She didn't deserve what she was getting. She deserved so much more. All of a sudden, Kuki twitched and looked like she was trying to hug something. Then he remembered her telling him that she needed something to hug. He decided to let her hug him for the night. His face was bright red, but he thought what he was doing was for the best.

Oh, Kuki! You're squeezing the crud out of me!" Wally had wakened up to find she was even closer to him than before. She squeezed him tightly. "Kuki! I can't breathe!" She woke up and found she was holding Wally.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"You needed someone to hug."

Kuki smiled and said, "Thank you Wally." She kissed him on the cheek. His face burned up as he said, "Er, yah sure... just doing my job."

Kuki smiled for a second but then frowned. Wally wondered what she frowned for. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No. I have a meeting today. It's with...him. Tomorrow I will have to leave as well. I need to get ready for the wedding."

Wally was horrified. "Kuki, please, don't do this to me... I love you," He said.

"I know Wally! But please! Stop saying that! The more you say that, the more it brings pain to me to have to marry this pig." Wally was a little mad for this, but he didn't want to upset Kuki, especially on such an occasion. She knew she didn't want to get married, and Wally butting in would only make things worse.

"Can I come with you to the meeting?" Kuki shook her head.

"No, Wally, you can't. I'm sorry. Please, just wait in my room. I'll be back up as soon as poss-"She said, but she heard a knocking at the door. She gave him one last kiss and ran downstairs. Wally listened to try to hear what they were saying.

"Konnichi wa Kuki-Chan," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Konnichi wa Hideki-sama," said Kuki. And that's all he heard.

Wally was stuck in her room for about 3 hours. He read journal 2, 3 and 4. He was going to read number 5. He opened it up to the beginning and began to read...


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

Chapter 7

Kuki came in the room and was Wally lying in her bed staring up at her ceiling. He got up and looked at her. Kuki could tell there was something wrong.

"Wally? Are you okay?" Wally suddenly clenched his fists and started screaming.

"OKAY?! OKAY?! KUKI, I CANT BELIEVE THAT THERE PUTTING YOU THROUGH ALL THIS! I READ YOUR LAST DIARY! I READ YOUR PAIN! AND YOU'RE JUST ACCEPTING IT? You deserve so much better Kuki! 'I wish I would die. I hate having to marry this bastard!' I READ THAT IN YOUR BOOK! I also read about how you feel about me! Kuki, you need to follow your heart. You can't marry this guy. You'll never be happy! Kuki, forgive me for saying this, but I LOVE YOU! And there is nothing to make me stop loving you! I know you want to marry me. I read your dreams. You want to have 3 children and see the cherry blossoms each year with me. I don't know what a cherry blossom is, but it sounds fun! You said that you wanted to marry me and live happily. You said that you needed a good father and you knew that this Hideki guy isn't the right guy for you! I know for a fact you want to marry me... and want to marry you. I know we're only sixteen, but we can get married later. Please, keep your vows until the time is right." A tear was streaming down his face as he finished. Kuki just looked at him and said. "Wally... I know what you said is right. But I don't have a cho-"

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE! Please just make the right one." And with that, he kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back and said, "Wally..." He smiled.

"Kuki, I don't want to force you to marry me. But I want you to do what's right. We both know what it is." She looked at him after he said this.

"Wally? I need some time...to myself to think this out. I know I can't change what I'm destined for though... please. Let me just think."

Wally understood and walked out. He walked around the area a few times until it was dinner time. He ate in silence (He was an expert at the chopsticks now!). He started to walk upstairs when he heard a voice scream, "WALLY?" He turned around to see Mushi. She looked at him. "Hey WALLY? Do you have a thing for my sister or something?"

"WHAT? Well, I, uh, It's just that-"he said. His face burned up again. He felt like he could cook an egg on it, it was so hot.

"OHHH! YOU LIKE HER!!!"

"Ah! Shut up! Okay?" Mushi smiled. "OKAY!" she said, "Besides, she's getting married to this DREAMY guy anyway!" Wally just shook his head and walked into Kuki's room. He saw Kuki sitting there with her head between her legs. _Wow, she's flexible_ he thought.

"Kuki? Are you okay?" Surprisingly, she smiled and laughed.

"Wally, I'm okay. I have this feeling that it's going to work out. I know that somehow, I'll marry you instead. Love cannot be broken." She smiled at him and he forced a smile back.

_How could she think of such a thing? There isn't any way! She's just going to get her hopes up and fall even harder when she finds out she's going to get married to the jerk. She can't stop it. But why does she have so much faith? Does she know something I don't? I don't understand..._

"Wally? Will you sleep with me again? I need someone to hug tonight... especially tonight." She smiled and he got back in bed with her after stripping down to his boxers. He was embarrassed, but he did it for her. Because he would give anything for her. He was in genuine love.


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding

Chapter 8

SKIPS ONE DAY AND ONTO THE WEDDING WE GO!!

Wally was nervous. Probably more nervous than Kuki. He was about to pull off a stunt that he never thought he would do in his life. He was jittering.

Kuki was getting her dress on while he sat in the audience. It was an American style wedding, so he knew what was going on. He hoped that the priest would speak in English. He wouldn't be able to understand anything if it was Japanese. He waited for the ceremony to begin.

Suddenly, the music came on and the bride and groom were seen. Kuki had a veil over her eyes, but Wally could still see tears pouring from her eyes. She walked down with him arm in arm. Wally had never felt so much rage in his life. He watched them go down the aisle. Kuki smiled at him. He waited for the priest to begin.

"Konnichi wa Kuki-Chan Hideki-sama!" He said. _Oh no! the whole cruddy ceremony is in Japanese!_ He hoped there would be a translator. Lucky for him, there was. He translated after every phrase the priest announced. Wally kept waiting...kept waiting... until it came. The translator cleared his throat.

"If anyone does not approve of this marriage, please speak now or forever hold you peace." Wally suddenly felt like he had swallowed a boulder the size of mount Rushmore. His butt seemed glued to the chair. The translator looked around and nodded at the priest to carry on. The priest began to speak, but Wally soon interrupted him.

"I OBJECT!!!" he screamed loudly. This startled a few people. Kuki looked at him and uncovered her veil. She had on a huge smile. Soon, there was a buzz. People were talking to each other asking, "Who is this guy?" and stuff like that. Wally knew he had more to say. "I have to object. I have no choice.

"Look at her! Do you think she really wants all of this? NO! She has objected to marrying this guy ever since she was ten. Why don't you listen to her? She has a voice, so let her speak out! Kuki deserves better than him. She's told me things he's done. Some I just found out (his mind lingered to the diary). Don't you understand? If she marries this, this, filthy bastard (oh my! Around the crowd), she will never be happy! Is this what you want for her?"

"Yes! That is what I want for her!" shouted her mother. Wally was shocked. "She needs to uphold the family tradition! She doesn't have a choice!"

"Well, let me tell you something lady! Marrying someone you don't love ain't right. I know she doesn't love him."

"Then WHO exactly does she love?" Wally paused for a moment. He looked at Kuki and she nodded. He walked over to her and held her hand. Hideki looked outraged.

"She loves me. And I love her back." Wally said, "I want very badly to marry her. She means everything to me. She was my first friend and my first love. You put her through so much pain and she didn't deserve this. What she deserves is to make a decision. I don't think that is asking for too much."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Wally and Kuki did get married. Her mother, after hearing a lot more of Wally's speech at home, decided to let her choose. Hideki moved on and married another young lady who hated him just as much. She didn't have a Wally to stop the marriage though. They gave the job to a different and smaller family to take over. They split the money so the family would still have enough money to get around._

_Wally took Kuki back with him to Australia to introduce her to his mother and father. He never introduced her to his friends because he decided to make some new friends. Surprisingly enough, there names were Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, and Abby Lincoln. _

_They married when they were 20 in a small town in Australia. Hoagie was his first man and Nigel was his... other most important part (hey! I don't know wedding things very well!). They moved to Japan to get settled in. _

_Wally worked as a business man for the Sanban company and Kuki stayed at home with there three children: Reiko, Christopher, and Jenny. And every year, just like Kuki said, Wally, Kuki, and there three children go to see the cherry blossoms bloom._

_THE END!_


End file.
